Amazake
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Tras dos años separados tenían buenas excusas para tener celebraciones siempre y cuando les apeteciera a los Mugiwara. Sobre todo si llegaban a un escenario propicio para alguna de ellas en concreto. Año Nuevo por celebración. Incluso en estos momentos hay cosas que aprender y sorpresas que recibir... tanto buscadas como por sorpresa.


**Amazake**

Dos años separados significaba muchas más cosas si te parabas un poco a pensar en ello como, por poner un ejemplo, que se habían pasado separados durante más tiempo del que llevaba juntos, tanto como nakamas como mugiwaras. Eso sin contar que el paso de un año traía siempre momentos especiales para cada uno de ellos, y no era solo hablar de fechas de cumpleaños u otro de tipo de fechas especiales sino simples celebraciones que podían atraerlos de estar en una isla con una buena ciudad.

Hoy mismo podía ejemplificarse con respecto a uno de esos días.

La fecha no cuadraba, y por muchos días de diferencia, pero fue algo que acudió de improviso, sobre todo por la naturaleza de la isla en la que se encontraban, y ninguno de ellos puso impedimento alguno para la celebración, sobre todo porque ninguno de ellos ponía motivo alguno para impedir una celebración pues todos y cada uno de ellos siempre conseguía lo que le gustaba en ellas. Pues eso mismo, daba igual que la fecha fuera incorrecta pero no el escenario que, para la mayoría de ellos, le hacía pensar en dicha fecha, habían decidido celebrar en esta isla de invierno el fin de año. Además de que a Luffy le encantaba, no, mejor decirle con propiedad pues le ¡**E**ncantaba!, con e mayúscula y en negrita, la nieve y si a ella se le podía sumar una fiesta pues mucho mejor.

Comida y bebida en la nieve junto a tus nakama. Diversión pura y dura… hasta que alguien inicia una batalla de bolas de nieve que termina descontrolándose hasta quedar todos sepultados por una avalancha. Por fortuna, en opinión de Luffy, ya se había comido toda la niku antes de que pasara. Comentario que le hizo ganarse un puñetazo por parte de Nami que tuvo eco con el que le propinó a Zoro por decir un comentario semejante con solo cambiar la niku por sake.

La post-fiesta fue de lo más tranquila, a pesar del conato de una nueva batalla provocada por el _ataque_ del muñeco de nieve de Luffy al de Usopp, su nueva versión de la mujer de las nieves que fue de lo más polémica pues Usopp trataba de no usar un modelo para su figura pero sus nakama no hacían más que traer a colocación a Monet, la yuki onna, como también a las propias Nami y Robin, actualmente dos mujeres en la nieve. Al final, tras la _derrota_ de la mujer de las nieves de Usopp, y para evitar una nueva avalancha, Nami _sugirió_ que Usopp y Luffy trabajasen juntos en el mismo muñeco de nieve. Así que Brook y Sanji se aliaron para crear su propia yuki onna.

Con decir que incluso Zoro participó en esta inocente diversión aunque, claro está, fue Luffy quien le arrebató las katana para ponérselas a su muñeco y tras un breve conato de violencia gratuita Nami _permitió_ el uso de las katana quedándose el kenshi sentado junto a ellas al lado del muñeco. Con decir que Luffy no puso ningún pero a prestarle su mugiwaraboushi, sobre todo cuando vio como Brook usó su corona para el suyo dándole un toque de lo más distinguido y porque al estar nevando ligeramente protegía la cabeza de los muñecos y porque todos iban protegidos, aunque fuera con un paraguas como Nami… bueno, todos no.

―Deberías cubrirte la cabeza, Zoro― volvió a recordarle Chopper a su nakama al pasar junto a él mientras hacía rodar una bola de nieve que ya tenía el tamaño de su propio cuerpo―. Vas a terminar por resfriarte y luego será peor.

En los labios de Robin se podía adivinar el nacimiento de una pequeña sonrisa.

―La gente que se resfría tiene el corazón débil― le replicó Zoro con su habitual estoicismo.

Encontrándose tras la mayoría de sus nakama, y con la capucha puesta ocultándole el rostro, nadie vio la sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Robin, y su esfuerzo para evitar reírse en aquel momento.

―No tienes que preocuparte por este kuso kenshi, Chopper. De seguro que su corazón es tan duro como su mollera― se burló Sanji de pasada.

Por un instante pareció que se iba a liar una buena pero Zoro sintió una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo ofreciéndole un poco de control para que se tranquilizase. Sí, lo mejor era dejarlo pasar antes de que Nami volviera a tomar cartas en el asunto. Además de que hubo algo más que captó la atención de Zoro y debido a lo que le había dicho Chopper.

―¿Ese gorro es nuevo, Chopper?― le preguntó Zoro curioso―. Me suena de algo pero no estoy seguro de qué. ¿Lo compraste en la última ciudad?

Chopper dejó su bola de nieve y se palpó el gorro con ambas pezuñas sin poder evitar una sonrisita o dirigirle una mirada a Robin que no pasó desapercibida para Zoro.

―Oh, sí que es nuevo pero no lo compré― dijo con obvia felicidad―. Me lo hizo Robin.

―¿Robin?― repitió Zoro sin poder ocultar su sorpresa pues de Usopp o Nami se lo esperaría, incluso de Franky pero al no ver añadidos cibernéticos estaba claro que no tenía nada que ver.

―Sí, fue mi regalo de cumpleaños de su parte― ciertamente estaba de lo más contento con dicho regalo.

Pero para Zoro que sí lo había visto anteriormente pero no en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Chopper aunque le estaba costando una barbaridad el poder recordar el momento exacto.

―¿Pero tú dónde has visto a una chica con estas formas?― le protestó Sanji a Brook―. Ciertamente no tienes ojos pero se supone que puedes ver así que será mejor que le quites esa talla porque no le va para nada― dijo señalando para la bola que Brook había puesto como pecho izquierdo de su yuki onna―, sino que esta está mucho más acorde a su _grandeza_.

―Pues me resulta conocido― rumió Zoro aún sin recordar dónde había podido haberlo visto anteriormente.

―Ah, es muy sencillo― dijo Chopper sin perder su sonrisa y buen humor―. Es que Robin me dijo que lo hizo a partir de uno de tus haramakis.

La sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro de Chopper al ver como el gesto de su nakama fue variando lentamente hasta mostrar una férrea, o mejor dicho acerada, mirada que iba bien acorde con el resto de su rostro.

―¿Mi… haramaki?

Chopper estaba nervioso pero no podía evitar el responderle a Zoro aunque con ciertas dudas respecto a si era lo más correcto a hacer en estos momentos.

―Eh, sí. Lo cerró por la parte superior poniéndole una borla blanca en la punta además de coserle esta línea de bordados, equis y rombos para decir besos y abrazos aunque puso rombos en lugar de círculos porque igual que las equis los rombos son también formados cuando Robin cruza sus brazos.

Mucha información, y de lo más detallista, pero lo principal ya había sido dicho.

―¿Mi haramaki?― se repitió Zoro.

¿Es qué no había nada que pudiera decir para arreglar esta situación?

―Así que puede considerarse que me lo habéis regalado entre los dos― le propuso Chopper tratando de sonreír.

―Mi haramaki… ¡oi, qué yo también te regalé algo!

Una botella de sake que no se pudo beber y que se la dejó a probar a Zoro hasta que se la terminó no podía decirse que hubiera sido el regalo mejor pensado para hacerle a Chopper.

―Eh, sí, claro que sí… y me gustó mucho― le aseguró Chopper asintiendo con exagerada rapidez para luego desviar el gesto al lado opuesto a donde se encontraba Zoro―… me gusto mucho ver cómo te bebías mi regalo…

―¿Dijiste algo?

―¡Ah, no, no, nada de nada!― respondió ahora negando aún más rápido.

Pero quedaba claro, por lo que podía verse en la mirada de Zoro que, a pesar de los esfuerzos por parte de Chopper, algo debió comprender porque el gesto serio no le abandonó en lo que duró el resto de la celebración hasta que llegó la media noche.

Los mugiwara se encontraban en una playa, bellamente cubierta de nieve, con el Sunny ante ellos y una gran hoguera iluminando su celebración. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, todo lo normal que pueda llegar tratándose de ellos, pero cuando Zoro se acercó a Chopper, cogiéndolo por sorpresa, estaba claro que el pequeño mugiwara aún recordaba lo sucedido horas antes por lo tenso que se puso.

―Ha… hai, Zoro― le saludó nervioso viéndole sentarse a su lado en el suelo cruzándose de piernas.

―Tengo algo para ti― anunció el kenshi llevándose la mano a la espalda para luego llevarla de un solo movimiento frente a él en medio de ellos dos. Chopper no pudo evitar encogerse de miedo y cerrar los ojos―. ¿Ocurre algo?

Robin se cubrió la boca con la mano.

―Abre los ojos, Chopper― le instó con su tranquila voz.

Chopper hizo lo que le pidió Robin y se encontró frente a él con un caldero lleno de un líquido no muy diferente al que le había regalado Zoro la otra vez. Por supuesto que esto dejó muy confuso al pequeño mugiwara porque no era para nada lo que podía haberse esperado, salvo por lo de la bebida, viniendo de su nakama.

―¿Para qué es esto?― preguntó Chopper olisqueando el aroma que salía del caldero.

Zoro torció su sonrisa mientras llenaba un vaso que le ofreció a Chopper.

―Para qué va a ser sino, para beberlo― sin saber muy bien lo que hacer Chopper cogió el vaso y se quedó quieto viendo como Zoro se servía un vaso para él―. Vamos a brindar…

Por supuesto que, aún con cierta tardanza, esto llegó al resto de sus nakama quienes, con Luffy a la cabeza, no podían dejar pasar por alto un brindis.

―¡Oi, yo también quiero brindar!

El alivio de Chopper duró lo que tardó Zoro en apartar a Luffy del caldero.

―Tú ya tienes para brindar. Esto es solo para Chopper.

El pobre tonakai tragó en seco viendo, y escuchando, como su senchou protestaba y protestaba hasta que Nami lo hizo entrar en razón, con grito incluido. Finalmente todos llenaron sus vasos con las bebidas que más les gustaban para la ocasión… salvo Chopper que se veía en la obligatoriedad de beberse lo que le había servido Zoro.

―Si Chopper no quiere bebérselo no tienes por qué obligarle a ello― saltó Nami en defensa de su nakama.

―Esto no es asunto tuyo― le recriminó Zoro molesto por la intervención de la akage.

―¡Oi, kuso marimo! Ni se te ocurra hablarle en ese tono a Nami-swan si no quieres que…

Nami evitó que esos dos estropearan el brindis, obviando toda parte suya en el asunto.

―Si no quiere beberlo pues que no se lo beba― Chopper soltó un suspiro de alivio―… pero un hombre no se echa atrás.

Nami no pudo evitar rodar los ojos mientras que el resto de sus nakama alentaban a Chopper a bebérselo para demostrar toda su hombría. Al final, como no podía ser de otra manera, Chopper se puso en pie todo decidido dispuesto a vaciar su vaso de un solo trago.

―KANPAI!

Todos vaciaron sus vasos con entusiasmo salvo por Robin que solamente mojó los labios tomando un sorbo y Chopper que, aprovechando que ninguno de sus nakama le podían ver mientras bebían, parecía como si hubiera sido condenado o algo por el estilo por la cara que había puesto antes de beber, y con la que siguió hasta que aquella bebida hizo algo más que mojar sus labios.

―¡Ah!― la sorpresa fue inmediata y ya no tuvo ningún reparo en beberse su bebida―. ¡Kami, está delicioso!

Finalmente Zoro cambió su gesto serio por una amplia sonrisa.

―Pues claro que lo está, ¿puede saberse qué pensabas que te iba a hacer beber?― le preguntó dándole con el índice en la nariz―. Aún eres muy joven para ser _'aka hana no tonakai'_ así que tendrás que conformarte con seguir siendo el de nariz azul.

Todos ser reían con la reacción de su pequeño nakama pero Robin no podía evitar sonreír con emoción al ver la tierna relación que tenían esos dos nakama suyos en concreto. Chopper era tan joven que la hacía recordar lo duro que había sido esa época para sí misma y por ello le alegraba ver y saber que su nakama, a pesar de que también pasó por momentos duros, estos años no le iban a resultar tan tristes años más tarde en sus recuerdos.

―¿Se puede saber qué es?― preguntó Nami.

―Es _'fin de año'_, ¿no?― le recordó Zoro como si con decir eso lo dejara todo aclarado.

La mayoría de sus nakama seguían igual de confusos como antes de la respuesta de Zoro aunque, por suerte, tenían a Robin para cuando necesitasen que les aclarasen algo.

―Se trata de…

―Parece ser amazake― intervino Sanji antes de percatarse de que había interrumpido a Robin―. Es bastante parecido al sake pero puede hacerse sin nada de alcohol como en este caso.

Ahora todo estaba aclarado.

―¡Entonces yo también puedo beberlo!― anunció Luffy todo contento―. ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir, Robin?

A Sanji se le fue toda la sangre del rostro. ¡Había interrumpido a Robin! No existía ninguna excusa para ello, ni siquiera el no haberse percatado de su falta.

―¡Gomennasai, Robin-chwan! No fue mi intención interrumpirte― se disculpaba Sanji todo alterado―. Debería cortarme la lengua por haberme atrevido a semejante acción…

―Para que luego nos hicieras un estofado con ella― murmuró Zoro con desagrado.

A pesar de que Zoro no había alzado la voz, y de que el propio Sanji hablaba en voz alta, llegó a escucharle sin mucha dificultad. Algo que podía decirse viendo para la dura mirada que le dedicó el rubio.

―No pasa nad…

―¡Oi, kuso marimo!― saltó Sanji todo enfadado―. Será mejor que no digas nada más porque todo ha sido culpa tuya por haber…

Zoro se contuvo de replicarle para solo señalar tras Sanji donde se encontraba una cortada Robin quien no sabía muy bien cómo tratar con lo que le estaba sucediendo al no haberle ocurrido nada semejante previamente.

―Has vuelto a hacerlo, baka kukku.

Sanji tragó en seco volviéndose lentamente para encontrarse a una avergonzada Robin que le recordaba casi con total exactitud a su misma nakama tras su confesión de no querer realizar el docking en Thriller Bark. Si bien ahora estaba claro que no sabía muy bien cómo actuar luego de haber sido interrumpida en dos ocasiones cortándole la palabra por mucho que eso no hubiera sido la intención de su nakama.

―Eh, ah, yo… Robin-chwan…

Las manos le temblaban y las palabras no le salían para poder describir lo mal que se sentía por haberle cortado la palabra, no una sino en dos ocasiones, a Robin. Finalmente desistió al no tener fuerzas para ello y con la cabeza gacha se fue a sentar con el resto de sus nakama.

―¿Te ocurre algo, Sanji?― le preguntó Chopper con inocente curiosidad―. ¡No será que te has puesto enfermo por jugar en la nieve! Tal vez debería examinarte por si acaso…

―No es eso― le aseguró Sanji―. Estoy bien.

Pero estaba claro que no lo estaba pues se le veía a simple vista que no era así por lo que Chopper con gran decisión llenó un vaso de amazake y se lo ofreció a Sanji.

―Puedes tomar un vaso de amazake― le dijo Chopper.

Por supuesto que Luffy y los demás no tardaron en pedirle también un vaso para ellos y así poder brindar todos con amazake. Esta imagen le devolvió la sonrisa, y su espíritu, a Robin.

―¿Crees qué es buena idea darle de beber amazake, Zoro?

El kenshi pasó su mirada de Robin a Chopper, quien estaba bebiendo junto al resto de sus nakama, para regresar junto a los profundos ojos castaños de la morena con una actitud indolente y despreocupada.

―No tiene ni una pizca de alcohol― le respondió antes de tomar él un buen trago de sake que este sí llevaba su buena graduación alcohólica―. No veo cual puede ser el problema pues es como si tomase un zumo cualquiera.

En parte tenía razón pero en parte… a ojos de Robin las acciones de Chopper reflejaban a la perfección, y eso a pesar de que se encontraban separados a metros de distancia y además encontrándose junto al resto de sus nakama, las propias acciones de Zoro al beber.

―Muy buen sake, sí señor― se relamió Zoro ignorando la penetrante mirada que le estaba dedicando Robin… hasta que se percató de ella―. ¿Nani?

―Deberías tener mucho más cuidado con lo que haces, Zoro, pues los niños suelen imitar lo que ven de seguido.

Justo en el momento en que Zoro miró para sus nakama se encontró con Luffy imitando los gestos de baile de Franky.

―Siempre ha sido así de baka― le recordó―. No tienes que preocuparte por él― Nami le gritó a Luffy completamente ruborizada ante los obscenos gestos pélvicos que estaba imitando de parte de Franky―. Ya tiene alguien para hacerlo― añadió con una media sonrisa antes de perderse en la superficie de su vaso viendo como aumentaba el volumen de sake en su vaso al rellenarlo nuevamente.

Robin no pudo evitar reírse, aunque por lo menos lo disimuló algo acercando su vaso a los labios.

―Estaba hablando de Chopper― Zoro pareció confuso ante esta aclaración pero al mirar para su nakama se lo encontró exhalando a gusto tras un buen trago de amazake pudiendo ver a lo que se refería Robin―. Te tiene en gran estima y admiración, Zoro.

El kenshi ladeó la cabeza pensativamente tratando de recordar algo que pudiera haber hecho para ganarse esa actitud por parte de Chopper pero nada le vino a la mente.

―No entiendo por qué pues yo diría que tú le has influido claramente mucho más― esto sí que cogió por sorpresa a Robin―. No me digas qué no te habías dado de cuenta― dijo Zoro con una media sonrisa depredadora.

―Oh, pues no sabría decirte, Zoro.

Por alguna razón el pensamiento _"así como lo has dicho"_ se le cruzó por la cabeza a Zoro al volver a escuchar su nombre dicho por Robin al recordar cómo antes de la separación de dos años le había estado llamando kenshi-san. No que le molestara o algo… es más, ahora lo echaba de menos en ocasiones.

―¿Fuiste o no fuiste tú quien le compró su primer algodón de azúcar durante la absurda batalla de la Davy Back Fight esa?

Ahora sí que no ocultó sus risas.

―Tienes razón, Zoro. Supongo que si al final tiene problemas con el azúcar será por mi culpa y si lo tiene con el alcohol será tu culpa.

Zoro dejó caer la cabeza pesadamente.

―¿Otra vez con eso? Que el amazake no tiene alcohol, por lo menos no el que le he dado a Chopper.

―Pero sí el sake que tú bebes― le recordó Robin―. Y Chopper podría querer beber lo mismo que tú.

Zoro se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

―No creo entonces que por un trago pase nada. Mírame a mí que llevo bebiendo desde que yo recuerdo y no me ha pasado nada malo― le dijo con obvio orgullo.

―Debes tener el hígado totalmente destrozado a causa de una severa hepatopatía alcohólica― le dio Robin muy seriamente ganándose unas carcajadas por parte de Zoro.

―Pues según los exámenes de Chopper tengo un hígado completamente perfecto y sano― dijo con una amplia sonrisa satisfecha consigo mismo―. Supongo que he desarrollado una alta tolerancia al alcohol de tanto beberlo.

Robin sacudió con la mano negándolo repetidamente.

―No funciona así.

_Aunque supongo que también es lo que puede esperarse de un 'monstruo' como es considerado Zoro. Será mejor no decirle esto último porque con lo de "ahora no me importa ser un monstruo" de parte de Chopper podría ser fácilmente malinterpretado por él._

―No tienes de qué preocuparte… no pienso compartir mi alcohol con nadie― le explicó antes de tomarse un trago.

La traducción era que tendría vigilado a Chopper para evitar que se pusiera a beber bebidas alcohólicas hasta que tuviera edad para poder tomar sus propias decisiones aunque, como médico que era, y con todos los sermones que le daba al propio Zoro con respecto a su excesiva ingesta de alcohol, uno podía estar seguro de que tomaría la decisión correcta. Y lo mismo podía decirse con respecto al tabaco…

―Cierto, porque no eres ningún héroe, _kesshi-san_.

_Kesshi_ que podía significar tanto _héroe_ como _espíritu a vida o muerte_ en verdad le iba perfectamente para Zoro pues cubrías ambas posibilidades al mismo tiempo.

―Y hablando de no ser ningún héroe, ¿mi haramaki?― le recordó Zoro con gran seriedad que, viendo la sonrisa de Robin, no parecía tomarle muy en serio.

―Eso, bueno, es que me pareció mejor un regalo hecho a mano en esta ocasión.

Pero eso no era a lo que se refería Zoro y sabía que Robin lo sabía. Eso hacía que se sintiera aún más molesto e irritado por ello.

―¿Pero tenía que ser mi haramaki?

Robin parpadeó lentamente realizando más una caída de párpados que un simple parpadeo, lo que podía verse como un gesto de coqueteo por la manera en que mantenía su mirada intensamente fija en los ojos de Zoro.

―Tampoco es que te hubieras percatado de su ausencia― lo cual era cierto pero tampoco era una justificación para lo que había hecho―. Lo encontré tirado en una esquina todo usado y olvidado pero justo antes de poder echarlo en la cesta de la ropa sucia me vino a la cabeza… algo de frío por una corriente helada y pensé que podría sacarse un buen gorro con algo de maña. Y como se acercaba el cumpleaños de Chopper…

―¿Mi haramaki?― se repitió nuevamente Zoro ganándose las risas contenidas por parte de Robin.

―Si quieres te compro uno cuando se presente la próxima oportunidad de comprar, ¿o preferirías que te hiciera uno yo misma?― le preguntó con su tono malicioso que paralizó a su nakama.

―No hace falta― desestimó el ofrecimiento de Robin lo más rápido posible aunque ella no pensaba dejarle salir de allí tan fácil.

―¿Lo qué, Zoro?― le preguntó para aclarárselo―. ¿Qué te lo compre o que te lo haga yo misma?

¿Y tenía que preguntarse porque siempre tenía una botella cerca? Con un vaso en los labios no estaría diciendo por ahí tonterías.

―Ambos. No tengo ninguna intención de ir por ahí con un bordado sobre el vientre que anime a besos y abrazos.

Aquello fue demasiado para poder controlar sus risas por parte de Robin.

―Bueno, por lo que tengo entendido solamente anima a besos― recalcó Robin con esa amplia sonrisa―. ¿Sabes qué existen numerosas tradiciones de fin de año y año nuevo, Zoro?

―¿Amazake aparte?― le replicó con tono burlón.

―Sí, amazake aparte.

En esos momentos Franky anunció que faltaban apenas segundos para la medianoche donde celebrarían, fuera de tiempo, la llegada del nuevo año. Sus voces gritaban al unísono la cuenta atrás con la misma emoción que tendrían de haber sido el verdadero fin de año. Aunque también se encontraban pendientes de la cuenta atrás y la celebración tanto Zoro como Robin parecían algo apartados de sus nakama, y no solo físicamente al estar sentados alejados de ellos.

―Supongo que la gente crea sus propias tradiciones a conveniencia― dijo Zoro tomando un trago de fin de año.

Los ojos de Robin se abrieron ligeramente de sorpresa ante aquellas palabras para luego bajar los párpados pensativamente pues era muy cierto. Mucha gente creaba en algún momento lo que a continuación podían convertirse en tradiciones… ¿por qué no coger una de ellas y convertirla en su propia tradición de año nuevo?

―Es cierto, Zoro― algo en su tono de voz debería haber servido de advertencia pero el final de la cuenta atrás sirvió para distraer al kenshi―. Qué egoístas…

Robin le susurró justo antes de cogerle con una mano de su barbilla, en realidad de la mandíbula inferior, _obligándole_ a volver su rostro en su dirección para poder atrapar sus labios, en un gesto de sorpresa, con los suyos propios. Fue un beso corto en el espacio pero intenso en las sensaciones que cuando llegó a su final se sentía como el comienzo más que como su final.

―¿Sin abrazo?― preguntó Zoro enarcando una ceja.

―Eran rombos, Zoro― le recordó Robin―. No círculos.

A pesar de ello entrelazó las manos al cuello de su nakama para darle un nuevo beso… antes de detenerse a milímetros de sus labios.

―Un beso de año nuevo solamente es eso, Zoro. Un beso― anunció Robin manteniéndose apartada de aquellos labios que ansiaba poder besar nuevamente.

Sus ojos castaños se movieron por un instante tras el rosto de Zoro para fijarse en el motivo por el que la algarabía de sus nakama había quedado silenciada encontrándoselos mirando para ellos dos con sorpresa e incredulidad en sus rostros, aunque en algunos se podía notar expectación mientras que en uno en concreto había la máscara de la tragedia aunque, a causa de lo sucedido anteriormente, parecía estar mordiéndose la lengua, tanto literal como figurativamente hablando.

―Es cierto― Zoro apoyó ligeramente su frente contra la de Robin―. Entonces eso quiere decir que yo tengo también un beso de año nuevo, ¿verdad?

¡Oh, sí! Para que luego digan que no se enteraba de los pequeños detalles.

―Feliz año nuevo, Robin.

―Feliz año nuevo, Zoro.

Cuando los dos mugiwara se fundieron nuevamente en un beso sus nakama explotaron en una salva de risas y aplausos que pasaron desapercibidas por la pareja igual que la trágica resignación por parte de Sanji que trató de buscar algo bueno en toda esta situación.

―¡Nami-swan! ¡No hay mejor inicio de año que con un delicioso beso de tu part…!

―¿… enseñarme tus bragas de año nuevo?― terminó de preguntarle Brook a Nami porque si no preguntas no sabes si obtendrás la respuesta buscada.

―¡No en todo el año nuevo!― le respondió la akage toda airada antes de que Sanji saliera en su defensa para recriminarle a Brook sus intenciones, aunque por la cara que se le ponía al nombrar las bragas de Nami no quedaba bien claro su posición.

En esos momentos sus dos nakama separados se acercaron hasta donde se encontraban los demás tomando asiento junto a ellos.

―Eso sí que es un ¡Suuuper! inicio de año― les dijo Franky con un pulgar de aprobación.

―¿Resulta tan delicioso un beso de año nuevo?― les preguntó Luffy mientras daba buena cuenta de un trozo de niku.

―Depende de a quien beses― le respondió Robin con sinceridad mirando de soslayo como Zoro y Chopper brindaban con sake y amazake respectivamente.

―¿Y tu beso con Zoro fue delicioso?

Robin no pudo evitar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

―Vuelves a parecer una adolescente, Robin― se burló Usopp ante la vergonzosa reacción que no pudo evitar su nakama para recibir un ligero retorcimiento de sus extremidades―. ¡Gomen, gomen, Robin!

Franky, disimuladamente, se alejó de donde se encontraba sentada Robin por si pudiera írsele la mano.

―Nami.

La akage se volvió al escuchar su nombre.

―¿Nani…?

Y se encontró con los labios de Luffy sobre los suyos durante mucho más tiempo de lo habitual en un beso de año nuevo. Finalmente Luffy se apartó mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

―Shishishishi… ¡es cierto que tus besos saben deliciosos!

Nami se puso en pie tan avergonzada como enfadada.

―¡Eso es porque tienes toda la boca manchada de salsa de tu niku, bakayarou!

Luffy se relamió y efectivamente se limpió los labios de salsa.

―Oh, es cierto. Shishishishi…

Antes de que Nami pudiera propinarle un buen golpe en la cabeza que le borraría esa sonrisa sus labios fueron atacados nuevamente por Luffy, ahora sí, libres de salsa.

Sanji se encontraba tirado en el suelo con un brazo estirado ante él en un intento por alcanzar a Nami y así poder _salvarla_ de los labios de su senchou.

―Tan deliciosos como con salsa de niku― anunció Luffy al término del beso y viniendo de él no podía existir mejor cumplido, ¿verdad?

Nami se sentó en silencio con sus mejillas del color de su cabello junto a Robin, quien continuaba llevando una ligera marca de rubor en su rostro, justo antes de que Chopper acudiera a ellas dos con sendas copas con amazake.

―Vamos a brindar― explicó Chopper mientras el resto de sus nakama llenaban sus propios vasos.

Alzaron sus copas en su primer brindis de _año nuevo_.

―KANPAI!

Risas y animación.

―Vuelves a tener las mejillas ruborizadas― señaló Luffy intensificando el rubor de Nami―. ¿Te gusta el amazake igual que mis besos, Nami?

―¡Urusei, baka!― le gritó completamente abochornada.

Robin alzó la mirada ligeramente para encontrarse con la intensa mirada de Zoro quien le ofreció un silencioso brindis para llevarse la copa a los labios. Gesto que Robin siguió con total atención teniendo que bajar la vista al sentir como también a ella se le encendían las mejillas. No podía creerse su reacción a una celebración prefabricada.

_Imagínate cuando realmente sea año nuevo._

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Digamos solamente **¡Felices Fiestas!** y **¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
